


Will the Real Royalty Please Stand Up?

by CNJ



Category: British Royalty RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: British Female Character, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 09:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18117602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CNJ/pseuds/CNJ
Summary: When Michael Jackson, the famous, but unstable American pop star comes to London, he along with Prince Charles, creates quite a stir and frightens a shy, sensitive, quiet Princess Diana.





	Will the Real Royalty Please Stand Up?

**Author's Note:**

> My take on just what happened during the fateful July 1988 tour where Prince Charles and Princess Diana met the American pop star Michael Jackson...enjoy!

** Diana: **

I truly was intrigued by this talented American musician. Both Charles and I were eager to meet Michael Jackson, American singer who was reputed in the States to be the King of Pop.

I wanted to ask him about his music since I myself have a passion for music. I wondered if he played the piano or violin.

However, the idea and the reality were quite, quite different. Michael seemed different then I remembered seeing.

I think the three of us...my husband, Charles, Michael and I came away a bit let down and a bit shocked at how different this little meeting ended up being...

**Charles:**

I thought I could impress Michael with my knowledge of classical music and the instruments used in the Royal Palaces...however, Michael turned out to be a childish, shallow, ignorant fool who doted on his own coiffure, knew nothing about real music and who endlessly craved media attention.

He also craved gaining my wife's affection and fawned endlessly over her, making her blush and simper, much to my annoyance.

He also had the cheek to subtly stick his silly tongue out at me under the guise of 'licking his lips." No class whatsoever.

I wished I could give him a good sock in his foppish jaw...

 _Michael stuck out his tongue. I swung out my fist and gave his foppish jaw an excellent sock, sending him reeling into the table and flat on his back_.

 _"_ HEEEEEY! _"_ _Michael screeched in his childish voice. He struggled to stand with the help of his equally classless bodyguard._

 _"Keep away from_ MY _wife!" I hissed at his horrid, sycophantic face before security led him off, blood on his phony chin._

_Diana smiled at me and gave me a kiss. "Thank you, Charles," she whispered. "He was making me nervous."_

_The rest of the crowd cheered and gathered round me to praise me and collect autographs._

_"I liked his music, but seeing this made me realize what a pompous fool he is," one lady gushed as I gave her an autograph with Diana looking up at me lovingly for the first time in months._

_"I'd forgotten what a wonderful husband I have," Diana gushed, giving me a kiss._ _"Now I remember that I found my prince_... _the prince who saved me from spinsterhood and a low teaching job."_

If only that fancy were true...but unfortunately, it isn't and it never will be.

**Michael:**

I was hoping both Prince Charles and Diana would have class...Diana did; she was elegant and adorable...why her freckled, round little face kept turning red puzzled me, but I put it aside as excitement over meeting me, the King of Pop.

It's time Great Britain got to know me. Diana was good, but that Charles was another story...pompous, superficial and spoiled.

I hated how he kept thrusting himself in the center of things, stealing my thunder, giving me subtle little glares and blathering about all the "classical" music he allegedly "knows all" about.

It's also plain to see that the superficial, pompous ass really doesn't love Diana. He only married her because she's quiet, timid and docile and also gave him "royal heirs" to the British throne.

Charles was ticking me off...just because he was next in line to the throne and had a stuffy, royal title did _NOT_ make him any more special than me!

Whooo, I wanted to sock his pompous face so...Bad...

_Charles moved forward, almost pushing Diana backward and glared his tiny blue piggy eyes at me once more._

_That was it! I aimed and gave his Royal face a good blow and sent him falling over backward. Everyone else laughed as Charles spluttered in fury._

_Diana glided forward toward me, smiling gratefully and I took her in my arms as Charles struggled to his feet, his Royal, aristocratic nose bent and bloody._

_He tried to yell something, but nose blood caused him to splutter until finally his security guards dragged him away._

_"You know, he never loved me," Diana murmured in my ear. "I sensed it at my wedding and was secretly miserable that day, but felt trapped."_

_"Come away with me," I whispered. "I'll have my lawyer help you with the divorce papers and you can come live with me in Hollywood_... _away from this cold, barren, snobbish country."_

 _"You would do that all for me?" Diana swooned gratefully, falling into my arms. "Oh, thank you so much, Micheal! You saved my life_... _now I have something to live for again."_

But, to my indignation, I could only fume secretly and watch that fool Charles steal my thunder and steal the attention that should be on me, the King of Pop.

**Diana:**

I tried to keep a smile on, but it was getting harder as the bright cameras were hurting my eyes and I could feel the tension between my husband and Michael Jackson building.

I felt the blushing deepen to a brighter red as I watched Michael subtly stick out his tongue at Charles.

Charles thrust himself forward, subtly glaring at Michael as he put on a public show of being curious about Michael's album plaque.

I stepped back a bit and secretly looked to make sure that security was close just in case...

 _Charles practically pushed his face into Michael's_... _Michael stuck out his tongue once more and this time spat at Charles' nose. That started the punches flying._

_"No, Charles!" I screamed, trembling in fear. "Please!"_

_A security guard whisked me toward the door as people around screamed, yelled and chattered loudly._

_To my absolute horror, my husband and Michael Jackson were punching, slapping, and kicking at each other viciously and they both fell, knocking over the table and shattering the album plaque._  
  
_A huge pile of security guards jumped on top of the brawling pair, one of whom was my husband fighting with a pop singer,_ _both enraged at having their craving for the spotlight compromised._  
  
_"Please_... _" I was weeping as I went out the door. "Don't let anyone get hurt_... _please!"_

 _I couldn't stop the tears from rushing down my face as I went down the hall with two security guards who tried to calm me_. _What a nightmare this visit had turned out to be for all of us!_

Thank God it didn't escalate into that nightmare.

Security was excellent and escorted Charles and me to our concert seats and Michael to the stage before either one of them could exchange blows...they were able to forestall disaster.

I didn't realize that I had whispered, "Please..." out loud and that I had tears in my eyes until we sat at our concert seats.

"Diana...what on Earth is the matter with you tonight?" Charles looked at me oddly.

"N-nothing..." I tried not to wipe my eyes, fearing that I'd start bawling then and there.

I tried to control my trembling, although it wasn't easy, knowing that my husband was still fuming at Michael.

_Storyline Copyright 2018 by CNJ_


End file.
